


Love Like I've Never Known

by Skulls_and_Webs



Series: Baby Just For a Moment [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Webs/pseuds/Skulls_and_Webs
Summary: "Oh, um, we're busy on Friday actually, I thought I told you?""Thought you might have changed your mind."Barry winced at the hopefulness in Joe's voice."Joe-""I'm sure Rory can occupy himself for a few hours."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set post Season 2, no Flashpoint, no LoT, Henry's alive
> 
> AU - canon divergence.
> 
> Title Credit: Wildfire by Sam Tsui

_**Present Day** _

 

Barry hummed, leaning against Mick's side. Ray was curled up on Len's lap, snoring quietly.

 

"The holiday really took it out of him, huh?" Barry mused.

 

"Hmm." Len ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. "Told him he should've slept on the plane."

 

Barry smiled. "So how was Tenerife? Ray said something about a volcano?"

 

Before Len could reply, Barry's phone started ringing.

 

Barry sighed, answering. "Hello?"

 

  
_"Barry."_ Replied Joe. _"I wanted to see if you were coming down on Friday?"_  


 

"Oh, um, we're busy on Friday actually, I thought I told you?"

 

_"Thought you might have changed your mind."_

 

Barry winced at the hopefulness in Joe's voice.

 

"Joe-"

 

_"I'm sure Rory can occupy himself for a few hours."_

 

"I-"

 

_"We've missed you, Barry. Your little fling can wait, can't it?"_

 

Barry felt tears welling up, a few slipping down his cheeks. "It's not-"

 

_"You know he doesn't actually love you, don't you? It's Mick Rory, it's just-"_

 

Mick took the phone out of Barry's hand. "Detective."

 

_"Rory put Barry back on the phone."_

 

"He's _crying_ because of you, you really think I'm going to let you talk to him?" Mick scoffed, wrapping an arm around Barry's waist. Barry's face was hidden in his shoulder, Mick cursing internally as his shoulder became damp. "Y'think I'm gonna let you put doubts in his head? About us? 'Bout how I love him? You know what Friday is, Detective? It's our anniversary. It's been a year - a _year_ \- you think that's a fling?"

 

Mick was practically growling at this point, his tone dangerous and sharp.

 

Before Joe could reply, Len took the phone. "Detective, I think what Mick is trying to say is that if you, and the rest of Barry's so called 'family', have nothing to say but lies about their relationship, then maybe you shouldn't _be_ a part of their lives. And I think Barry would agree."

 

With that Len hung up, putting the phone back on the coffee table.

 

Barry looked at Len, wiping his eyes. "Thank you."

 

Len squeezed Barry's hand gently. "Don't mention it, kid. You deserve better than that."

 

"Least we have Doc on our side." Mick put in. "He always liked me better than Len."

 

"He did not!" Len protested. " _I_ was his cellmate."

 

"Who stopped him from being shanked in a fight?"

 

" _You_ started that fight in the first place!"

 

"That's not the point!"

 

Barry grinned as the two argued, thinking back to when his dad found out about them.

 

* * *

 

_**5 Months Ago** _

 

They'd been living together for a month now, the two of them, and tonight was their official house warming.

 

It was a small affair - the two of them, Len, Ray, Lisa, and Oliver, who Iris had told, but who was accepting of them. They hadn't seen that coming.

 

The group of six were about to sit down to dinner when there was a knock at the door. Mick, who was closest, opened the door to see Henry Allen, looking nervous, holding a bottle of wine.

 

"Doc." Mick nodded. "C'mon in."

 

"Dad?" Barry asked, looking between the two men. "What are you doing here?"

 

"I bumped into Mick the other day, he invited me to your housewarming."

 

"You're not- you're not mad?" Barry said in a small voice.

 

"No, Slugger, I'm not mad." Henry handed the wine to Mick, and pulled Barry into a hug. "I know Joe and the others have been giving you a hard time over this, and they shouldn't be."

 

"Thanks, Dad." Barry hugged Henry back. "So, these are our friends-"

 

"Leonard?"

 

"Hey Doc." Len smirked.

 

"Henry!" Lisa smiled warmly, hugging the man. "It's so good to see you."

 

"It's good to see you too."

 

"You two know my dad?" Barry asked, confused.

 

"Doc used to patch me and Lis up when we were kids, he'd be discreet and wouldn't ask questions, which is what we needed at that point." Len answered. "Then me and Mick ended up in Iron Heights. Mick ended up in solitary, so Doc and I were cellmates for a while."

 

"You already met my dad?" Barry asked Mick. "And you weren't gonna tell me?"

 

"I didn't think it was relevant." Mick shrugged.

 

"Anyway." Len continued, somewhat awkwardly. "Doc, this is my boyfriend, Raymond, and this is Oliver."

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." Ray offered, shaking Henry's hand.

 

"Barry's told me a lot about you." Oliver offered.

 

"Oh, it's Henry, please." Henry shook Oliver's hand, and turned to Barry. "So your friends with billionaires. Who are superheroes."

 

"What?" Ray asked.

 

"Barry!" Oliver protested.

 

"I didn't tell him!"

 

"Barry didn't tell me you were the Green Arrow or the Atom. Cisco did." Henry said.

 

"I'm going to _kill him._ " Oliver growled.

 

"He was drunk at the time." Henry offered.

 

"Why don't we go sort a place for Doc?" Mick interrupted. "Give them a minute."

 

As they left, Oliver still grumbling about the ways he was going to murder Cisco, with input from Len, Barry mouthed a 'thank you' to Mick.

 

"Why don't we open the wine?" Henry suggested, suddenly holding a glass in his hand.

 

"So." Barry began nervously, holding his own glass. "You're really okay with this?"

 

Henry raised an eyebrow. "About you having a boyfriend, or about that boyfriend being Mick?"

 

"Both." Barry took a sip.

 

"I love you, Slugger. He makes you happy, that's good enough for me. I meant what I said when I said people shouldn't be giving you a hard time over this." Henry answered.

 

"Thank you." Barry replied. "The others, well, I can trust them with Flash stuff, but those people in there-" Barry nodded at the door. "-they're the only people I feel I can fully trust anymore, and who fully trust me. And you."

 

Henry placed a hand on Barry's shoulder. "They'll come around in time."

 

"I hope so."

 

"Why don't we get some dinner?"

 

* * *

 

_**Present Day** _

 

Ray groaned, sitting up slightly. "What're you arguing about?"

 

"My dad." Barry answered.

 

"Have you being crying?"

 

"Joe rang." Len said.

 

"Oh." Ray sat up straighter. "You okay?"

 

"No, but I will be." Barry smiled.

 

"We should probably make a move actually." Len said. "It's gone eleven."

 

"Right." Ray said standing up.

 

"Try not to fall asleep next time, Haircut." Mick teased.

 

"Stop teasing my boyfriend." Len said, mock glaring, as Ray blushed.

 

"But it's so _easy!_ "

 

"Mick, behave!" Barry scolded.

 

"Yes, dear."

 

The couples said their goodbyes, sharing hugs, and promises to have another shared date soon. When Ray and Len had driven away, Barry and Mick set about clearing things away and getting ready for bed.

 

"Your alarms set, Doll? You're in work tomorrow, right?" Mick asked, as they brushed their teeth.

 

"Tomorrow and Thursday, yeah. Got Friday off, on call on the weekend." Barry reminded him. "And yes, I have them set."

 

" _All_ of them?"

 

"Yes, all of them!"

 

As they settled into bed, Barry cuddled into Mick's side, with Mick's arm around him, and their legs tangled together, Mick looked at the clock.

 

"It's gone midnight." He grinned.

 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mick." Barry kissed him.

 

"You too, Doll. Love you."

 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
